Plastic surgery has recently been developed to improve the cosmetic appearance of patients who, because of accident or genetic deformity, have various physical imperfections. A common condition known as hypogenesis, or receding chin, has been successfully dealt with by means of a chin implant surgically placed on the exterior of the mandible. Prior designs for chin implants have been of the converging concavo-convex lens-like or watchglass shape. When in place, and after healing from the surgery, this type of implant has created an artificial chin contour. That is, it did not achieve its objective, which is to give the patient a handsome, naturally appearing chin profile.